Last Chance
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Sam oneshout about her finding out about the hit and run


_A/N: This has to do with today's show and what i think should happen of course it has sam and a little hint of Lusam._

**Last Chance**

_Could this day get any worse?_ asked Sam as she walked the best she could down the hall of General Hospital. She was getting sick of the bland color scheme and the lack of color. She couldn't wait for the moment they told her she will be able to go home. Sam wasn't in the best mood at the moment. She had just lost her job to a perfect blonde bimbo. _Thats not fair. I don't even know her. It's not like she ment to have me attacked and almost killed more than once in the last month._ Sam laughed at the irony.

She had been with Jason for 3 years and wasn't this much in danger. Yes she had been shot and yes the had been in the hospital a couple times but not this much in one year. Sam sighed as she turned a corner. She was slowly walking towards her room. She had told Alexis she would meet her there because Sam just needed to clear her head a little. Sam was greatful for Alexis and was shocked to know she was proud of Sam dispite everything Sam has done. In the moments following being "Suspended" from the show Sam never felt more like Alexis daughter than then.

Sam was getting ready to pass a room that door was slightly ajared and she could hear voices. She looked up and saw that it was Jason's room. When she listened carefully she could hear Elizabeth and Sam was expecting the male voice to be Jason's but was shocked when it was Lucky. She looked in quickly and noticed that Jason wasn't even in the room. Sam was going to just ignore what was going on because she figured it had something to do with the boys.

As Sam was getting ready to walk away she heard her name being curious of to why they were talking about her now. Knowing full well she hasn't done anything to Elizabeth in months. Truth be told she didn't care the Jake was Jason or anything anymore. The night she was hit by the car Sam truely wanted to make peace with Elizabeth. Sam was so in thought until she heard them mention the hit and run. _Oh this should be good._ Sam thought as she listened.

"If I closed the case now" Lucky said neither noticing that Sam was outside the door listening.

"Could you do that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well ya since I am the officer on the case. There isn't any real links to the suspects and your defently not on the list. I could close it and it be left unsolved." he said.

"Thank you Lucky. No one would ever believe me that it was just an accident if i was the one who hit Sam. But you know that if Sam found out that I could be she would press charges and I can't lose my boys Lucky" Elizabeth said.

Sam felt like her whole chest dropped to her stomach. Did she just hear right. Elizabeth could of hit me and Lucky is cover that up. _This day just got worse_ Sam said as she fought back the tears that were threating to excape. Not being able to listen anymore Sam walked away without either knowing she heard them.

Sam couldn't believe this. She thought Lucky was a decent guy but she wasn't so sure now. _Maybe this is payback?_ she thought _I mean he hasn't had that long since he found out what I did. Maybe this is what my life is suppose to be like. Just like the old days. I was not suppose to have happiness._ Tears started to run down her face. She couldn't even stop them if she could. She was finally broke.

Sam walked into her room and looked up at Alexis who was sitting in a chair. The moment Alexis saw the tears she knew something was wrong and was up out of the chair. "Sam whats wrong. Are you in alot of pain? Should I call a doctor?" she asked worry in her voice.

Sam shook her head no. "Can you just help me to the bed?" She asked. Alexis didn't hesitate while she took her daughters arm and walked her over to the bed. Alexis pulled back the covers and took Sam's cane placing it close to the bed. Alexis pulled the covers over Sam. There was quite for a minute. "I need to ask you something" Sam said out of the blue.

Alexis looked at Sam knowing that whatever it was, was serious. "Ya sure anything" Alexis said.

Sam looked down at her hands. "Could you shut the door I don't need anyone listening" Sam said now knowing that things could be found out easily here at the hospital. Alexis was confused but did as Sam asked shutting the door to her room before sitting on Sam's bed. Sam looked at Alexis then bit her bottom lip. "Since you are the D.A. How easy would it be to close my Hit and Run case?" asked Sam.

Alexis raised and eyebrow. "Easily especially since there are no suspects. Why do you ask?"

Sam looked down at her hands again as if they were more interesting. "If I asked you to could you close the case for me?" She looked into Alexis eyes with hope behind them.

Alexis was confused even more. "Ya but don't you want to know who did this to you?" she asked.

Sam made a sound that was between a chuckle and a huff. "I don't need to know who hit me anymore. There will be no charges pressed anyways" Sam said

Alexis couldn't believe this. It seemed like the fight was out of Sam. "Do you know who did this to you?" Sam asked.

Sam relaxed more into the bed. "It isn't important Alexis. Can you just go close the case for me? I am tired its been a long day and i am drained."

Alexis gave her a small smile. "Of couse. If you need anything call because I am here for you Sam." Alexis got up and grabbed her purse. She kissed Sam's forehead. "I love you Sam" She said as she walked towards the door.

Sam smiled. "Thank you Mom. I love you too" Alexis turned and smiled at Sam before winking at her and walking out the door.

Once Alexis was gone Sam got further under the covers and shut her eyes. She was tired but most of all she was emotionally drained. Everything had finally taken its toll on her. She tried to tightly shut her eyes to stop the tears but the kept going. The only thing she had left was her mother and sisters. After a few minutes of crying she fell asleep her body needing the time to heal.

Back at Jason's room

About 30 minutes had passed. Lucky and Elizabeth was still talking about the boys now. When Lucky's cell rang. He picked it up. "Detective Spencer" He said looking at Elizabeth. "What can I do for you Alexis?" he asked.

"He Lucky since you are the leading officer on the case I thought I would tell you that the case is closed now" she said being vague.

Lucky was confused. "Which Case? You mean Sam's hit and run?" he asked. Elizabeth eye grew wide.

"Yap. Sam has asked for it to be closed without any further investagation" Alexis said.

Lucky didn't understand. "Why would she want the case closed?" part of him was relieved but another part of him was wondering what was going on.

Alexis sighed. "I don't know after she was practially fired from Everyday Heroes she left me to clear her head and when I meet her in her room she was different and Cry then she asked me to closed the case saying that it wasn' nessary because she wasn't going to press charges. So I guess she found out who hit her"

"She was fired? Did she say who hit her?" he asked. Elizabeth had a worried look on her face.

"Nope she wouldn't tell me but I have a feeling she knows the person personally. Thats the only reason why i think she wouldn't want justice for it. But i thought you should no. I have more work to do on ending this" Without another word.she hung up.

Lucky shut his phone and looked at Elizabeth. "The case is closed" he said.

"What do you mean its closed?" she asked.

"Alexis called saying Sam told her to close the case. She didn't need to know who hit her and wouldn't be pressing charges. Alexis seems to think that Sam knows who hit her" he said confused as to how Sam found out.

"Oh. Thats strange. I take it Sam didn't say who it was?"

Lucky shook his head no. "I want to go talk to her to see who it is" he said. He said his byes and left the room. Elizabeth was relieved that the case was closed.

Sam's Room

Sam had woken up after an hour nap. She was still feeling miserable and been crying some more but she couldn't sleep any longer. Sam was looking down at her hands and in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the door open.

Lucky walked into Sam's room and was stunned by what was infront of him. Sam was different. Tears were staining her face. He couldn't put his finger on it but it seemed almost as if she was broken. "Sam" he said.

Sam looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see standing in her room. She couldn't help the anger, hurt and betrayl that flashed in her eyes at him before it settled on just one emotion pure anger. "What are you doing here?" she hissed at him.

Lucky was taken back by her anger. "Alexis told me you had your cased closed. Why?"

Sam face glared at him. "It doesn't matter and I would like you to leave now" she said hate in her voice.

Lucky was confused by the way she was acting. "Sam what is going on? Why are you acting like this? Why don't you talk to me? I would like to think we are friends still." He said. Taking a step closer to the bed.

Sam laughed. "We are nothing to each other Lucky. I want you to stay the hell away from me and stay the hell out of my life. I want nothing to do with you." she said. Sam could see the hurt flash in his eyes but she didn't care.

"Sam Tell me what I did. Why are you so mad at me?" he asked really wanting to know. He needed Sam in his life in one way or another.

Sam sighed. "You want to know why I want you out of my life forever. Fine I will tell you" anger flared off in waves at Lucky. Making him step back from the bed. "After I got fired today from my job. I was like how could this day get any worse. But oh it did. As i was clearing my head i walked passed a room when my name was mentioned. Curious as to who was talking about me I stopped. Thats when i knew the person talking was no other than Elizabeth. Wondering what she could possible be saying about me since I haven't done a Damn thing to her in months i thought i'd listen. Then it came to shock me that she was talking to you about my hit and run. Want to guess what i heard" she said sarcasticly.

Luckys featured froze. He knew why she was so made. But he kept quite not wanting to say anything incase she didn't really know.

Sam looked at him. Realizing he wasn't talking she started again. "Well lets just say that a guy I thought was decent, kind, generous and caring was in an about way agreeing to cover that fact that his precious Elizabeth could of been the one to hit me with their car and leave me to die on the side of the road like roadkill. I mean I know you were mad at me for what i did but to really cover up and not tell me who hit me. Am I that horrible of person to not know the truth? I mean really Lucky. I had changed since thing with us started. I was truely happy with you. Now I can't look at you without being disgusted. Well now I know how it feels like when people look at me. Like Jason and Elizabeth. Well you can tell your percious Elizabeth she is in the all clear but tell we are offically even and if she brings anything about what I have done and tell me yet again what a horrible person I am all gloves are off and I will not hesistate in putting her in her place so you tell her to stay the hell away from me to. NOW LEAVE" she screamed the last place.

Lucky didn't know what to say. He just turned and walked out the room. Shocked and hurt about what happened. He cared about Sam deeply maybe even love her and now she had finally just kicked him out of her life. Like he did the night she was hit. He looked back into the room and noticed the tears were back and her eyes were closed. He hope now that she would start to heal and start over fresh with whatever she did next because he knew that this was Sam's last chance on making things right again.

**The End... **


End file.
